Fighter
by lozzieeeXO
Summary: Serena walked down the streets of Tokyo, she had lived there all her life but only had one friend, she wasnt talkative or bubbly and she wore an angry look on her face.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: i do not own sailor moon.

(A/N: some of the names are spelt wrong, i am trying to correct them, but just in case i have missed some.. LiettaLita, Mena-Mina)

Serena walked down the streets of Tokyo, she had lived there all her life but only had one friend, she wasn't talkative or bubbly and she wore an angry look on her face.

Serena looked up, she could see a group of girl ahead of her, the tallest one had brown hair which she wore in a pony tail, another had black hair and purple eyes, the shortest one had blue hair and blue eyes and the last one had blond hair which had a bid red bow in it, Serena walked past the group of girls without even looking up, the group of girls did look at her, she was wearing black jeans with black converse shoes, a black hod-die and a hot pink t-shirt, the thing that the girls noticed the most was her hairstyle.

Serena kept walking, she knew they were looking but she didnt care, she didnt know the pack of gigglying girls so why should she care, Serena kept her hands in her pockets as she walked into the arcade to see her friend.

There was only one guy sitting at the bar, she ignored him and sat a couple seats away from him, she didn't even pay attention to him.

"Hi Andrew" Serena said to her friend,

"Hi Serena" Andrew said

"you need a bandage?" Andrew asked

"nah i think im ok" Serena said

"give us a look" Andrew said, Serena walked behind the counter and raised her top slightly, she had a massive deep purple bruise on her stomach

"you sure you don't want a bandage" Andrew said, Darien who was sitting at the counter looked at her bruise.

"how did she get that" Darien thought to himself, Serena noticed her was staring at her she glared at him

"see anything you like" Serena said, Darien just looked away

"i dont know what your talking about" Darien said.

"The bandages are in the back" Andrew said

"im aware of that" Serena said and she smiled and walked towards the staff room.

"who's that?" Darien asked when Serena was out of earshot,

"just a friend" Andrew said

"whats with the bruise?" Darien asked

"you dont want to know" Andrew said and he smiled slightly

"shes certainly got an attitude" Darien said

"you dontknow the half of it" Andrew replied with a chuckle, Serena returned to the bar

"need help?" Andrew said

"just at the back" Serena said, she went behind the bar, she glared at Darien before she raised her top a bit and turned side on so Darien could see her back and stomach, Darien was surprised she didnt just have the bruise on her stomach she also had deep scars on her and more bruise on her back just like the one on her stomach.

Serena glared at Darien again, Andrew wrapped the bandage around her waist a couple of times and she went and sat back down

"milkshake?" Andrew asked

"you know me to well" Serena said.

Serena Drank her milkshake without talking to anyone, lots of guys came up to chat to her but she just glared at them and they walked away.

Lita, Raye, Amy and Mina walked into the arcade and walked up to talk to Andrew and Darien.

"Hi guys" Lita said

"just doing nothing all day Darien" Raye jokingly said

"no, im taking a break" Darien replied

"from doing nothing?" MIna said with a giggle, the girls all got a milkshake and left the arcade.

Serena laughed

"dont" Andrew said

"Barbie" Serena said in a high voice, she was mocking the girls

"you dont know them" Darien said

"i know the type" Serena replied

"you cant judge them, you have barbie hair" Darien said, Darien looked at Andrew, Andrew was shaking his head and hands trying to warn him about somthing, Serena glared at him and got up and walked behind him, she put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, Darien winced in pain,

"Bye Andrew" Serena said

"your welcome to stay anytime you know" Andrew said and Serena left the arcade.

"ow" Darien said and he breathed loudly

"hurts doesnt it" Andrew commented,

"what did you mean by she can stay anytime?" Darien asked

"shes like my little sister" Andrew said

"but doesn't she have a place to stay" Darien asked,

"why so many questions?" Andrew asked

"nothing" Darien replied

"shes beautiful yeah" Andrew said

"i thought you said she was like your little sister" Darien said

"LIKE" Andrew repeated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own sailor moon

Serena wasnt a normal sixteen year old, she had lived in an orphanage from the time her parents died when she was 7. Her parents were murderd by her older brother Sammy, she didnt know why he did it or why he didnt kill her, but Serena always knew there was somthing not quite right about him. When she was 10 she was moved into a foster home, she had been moving from home to home ever since.

Serena didnt like to be nice to people, she liked to fight, she always had, it was the reason she had been to 11 schools.

She had blue eyes that sparkeld in the sun, long blonde hair and rosey Red cheeks, which she resented, if it was up to her she would have brown eyes and black hair, she considerd dyeing her hair once but her mother hated the idea so she never did it. It was the reason she wore so much black, so she wasnt confused for a 'barbie girl' blonde, but she always wore some bright colours, expecially pink because it was her favourite colour.

Serena didnt hate everyone, she just liked pretending she did, the only person she really hated was to one person she couldnt get ride of. She had been stuck with him ever since her first foster home, his name was Sieya and he was only 1 year older then her, but he always thought that he was better then her and Serena couldnt stand that, and she didnt. The reason she got kicked out of her first foster home, was for fighting with him and pushing him through the window, they practicly destroyed everything in the house, but the foster home never thought of seperating them, there mistake.

Serena walked into an alley and jumped over a silver fence, she walked around a couple of dumpsters until she came to a black door, "home" Serena sighed and she walked through the door.

"SIEYA!" Serena screamed "DO WE NEED ANY MONEY?"

"YES" Sieya yelled

"fine" Serena said and she grabbed her trackpants and walked out that door, "i hate him so much, why cant he earn money" Siena mumbeld and she walked out of the alley.

Serena wasnt looking and she tripped over and dropped her bag, everything spilled out, some one put a hand on her shoulder and she instinctintly put her leg out and spun around, tripping the stranger to the ground.

"hey watch it" a man yelled

"im sorry" Serena said and she turned around, Serena collected her things and walked off without looking back.

The Man got up "strange girl" he thought

"hi Darien" a voice said, he tunred around

"oh hi Raye" she said

"what are you looking at?" Raye asked, he looked at where Serena was and then back to Raye, and smiled "nothing".


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: i do not own sailor moon

Serena walked into the arcade

"i need a lift, are you free?" Serena asked Andrew

"yeah sure" Andrew asked, Serena got into Andrew car and he drove her to the other side of town

"this place is a dump" Andrew commented

"this is the..um..run down side of town" Serena said

"i thought we were in the run down side of town" Andrew joked

"so where you going?" Andrew said

"just here is fine" Serena said and she got out of the car

"you need a lift home?" Andrew asked,

"nah i like this side of town" Serena said.

She wasnt lying, she loved the moonlight in this side of town there were no giggling girls or bright colours and no one would stop to talk to you.

Serena walked down the moonlight street, "that guy sure is cute" Serena thought

"i wonder why he put his hand on my shoulder?" Serena thought "hes lucky i only tripped him" .

She arrived at her location, a run down warehouse, she opened the door and walked through the hallway that was behind it, a girl came running up to her

"hi Molly" Serena said

"you here again so soon" Molly said

"yeah" Serena said.

Molly and Serena wernt exactly friends, Serena had met Molly at her first officle fight, Molly stood out, with her clean and nice clothing, short red hair and freckles Serena was known for her fights and Serena soon found out that Molly organised the fights, ever since Molly always told Serena which fights were good and where to find them.

Molly seemed to know where every fight was and who would be there, which helped Serena a great deal.

Serena is what is known as a illegal paid fighter, she would fight for money and for reputation, she got 100 for a win and 50 per broken bones, Serena was known for breaking two bones, legs and nose's so she generally got 200 per fight, if she won.

"who?" Serena asked

"his name is Sieya" Molly said, Serena sighed loudly

"im sorry darl i completely forgot, is he still in the home" Molly asked

"yeah" Serena sighed. Serena walked through the noisy crowed and into the middle of the circle, the floor was covered with a white mat

"gross" Serena thought.

"Look who's here" Sieya said

"just shut up" Serena hissed

"well what are you going to use the money for?" Sieya asked

"you know what.. you?" Serena asked, he smiled

"i just need the money" Sieya said

"in 1 dollar bills?"

"why would you think that" Sieya hissed

"because you cant buy yourself a real date"

Sieya just glared at her.

The whistle blew and Serena stood lightly on her feet Sieya went to punch her and she ducked and so did he she kicked him in the face which made hime fall backwards,

"broke nose, check, 50" Serena thought Sieya got up ad punched her in the stomach, she laughed which made him confused she kicked his legs out from under himand then knelt on the ground and elbowed him in the stomach, he cringed and held his stomach, but he got back on his feet anyway.

He kicked her feet out from under her but she quickly crouched on her feet with her finger tips lightly touching to floor, she stuck on of her legs out straight, this meant business and even Sieya knew it, it was her signature stance, after that her opponent always knew they were in for a beating.

Serena laughed, it was not a whole heartedly laugh, more of an evil-laugh, Sieya quickly laughed, he didnt want her to know he was nervous, wondering about what her next move would be.

Sieya didnt want to wait, he ran towards her and attempted to kick her face, she slightly moved her head which meant his kicked when sailing past her cheek, she used her hands to leaver her self up and she put both her legs out to the side, if she was on the floor she would have been doing the splits, she used her hands to spin herself around twice knocking Sieya to the ground and kicking his face and leg, she stood up and collected her envelope of money

"i guess 150 will have to do"

Serena thought and she left the building and walked outside.

She walked down the steet with her hood over her head and her hands in her pockets "what am i going to do know" Serena thought "i cant go back for a while, and im going to need bandages and Sieya is probably still un-conscious in the ware house".

Serena walked down the street glancing up at the moon, she loved the moon and always had, somthing about it had always drawn her to it,

"like a moth to a flame" her Mothers voice echoed in her head "where should i do?"

Darien face appeared in her head and so did Andrews "hmmm, his words not mine" Serena thought.

She started skipping down the path, for what seemed like eternity, until she came to Andrew apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: i do not own sailor moon

She politely knocked on the door, Darien answered

"what" Darien said, Serena glared at him

"where's Andrew" , she noticed Darien was staring at something, she looked down, he top was drenched in blood "crap" .

She pushed Darien a side and marched into the apartment.

"ill call an ambulance" Darien said and he reached for the phone, Serena slammed his hand on the wall, he couldn't move it, she looked him straight in the eyes

"dont" Serena said,

"why not?" Darien asked

"you call that ambulance and it will be the last thing you do"

he could tell she wasnt joking.

Serena ripped the bottom part of her t-shirt, so that it came up the her belly-button, Darien couldnt help but stare

"stop looking all you might as well of called that ambulance" Serena threatened

"you cant threaten me this is my home" Darien said outraged, Serena glared at him

"look can you get me a paper towel and some...bandages and im going to need some vodka" Serena said,

"why the vodka?" Darien asked

"dont argue" Serena snapped. Darien got what she needed, She sat on the cold kitchen tiles, she opened the bottle of vodka and took a sip

"you tricked me" Darien snapped, although if it was him he would have done the same.

She then tipped some of the vodka on the paper towel and put it on her deep wounds, Serena used more curse words in 3 minuets then Darien had heard in his entire life, he was speechless,

"that son of a bitch cheated" Serena said

"who?" Darien asked, never mind,

"where are those bandages" Serena asked, Darien took the bandages out of his pocket and she snatched them off him,

"no thank you?" Darien teased

"thank you" Serena said with her teeth clenched, Serena applied the vodka to her skin again, she once again started swearing like no tomorrow. Andrew who was about to enter the apartment dropped his newspaper that was in his hand and ran into the apartment

"Serena" Andrew yelled before he had even entered the kitchen, when Andrew saw her he quickly dropped to his knees and glared at Darien while putting the vodka bottle on the bench and trying to stop Serena from swearing

"we have neighbours" Andrew stated

"son of a b-" Serena said, Andrew covered her mouth,

"we had beer you know" Andrew said

"but Vodka tastes better" Serena said "what was all the swearing about" Andrew said, Serena just showed him the part of her ripped shirt that was drenched in blood, he immediately looked at Darien, Darien shrugged

"i did not have any part in that" Darien said and he pointed at her ripped shirt, Andrew kept glaring at Darien

"look, she turned up at the doorstep demanding to see you and i pointed out that her shirt was drenched in blood and she marched ordering me to get her paper towels, Vodka bottle and bandages" Darien said

"is he telling the truth, it does seems like you and its not has if this hasn't happened before" Andrew whispered to Serena, Serena smiled

"and she also threatened that if you called and ambulance she would hurt you" Andrew asked

"how did you know" Darien asked

"its part of her charm" Andrew said, Serena was glaring at both of them.

"Serena i really think you need a docter" Darien said

"and since when did what you thought counted?" Serena hissed, Darien just put his hands up in defence and walked out of the kitchen and into his room.

"Serena you really need to stop fighting" Andrew said

"you know i cant, its worse then vodka" Serena said

"and about that, how much was in the bottle and ow much did you use on the cuts?" Andrew asked, Serena gulped she knew Andrew was going into 'big brother mode'.

Andrew went to speak to Darien and Serena took another sip of vodka

"Serena put down the vodka" Andrew yelled

"what where are you" Serena yelled

"that doesnt matter" Andrew said, Serena stood up and took the vodka bottle with her, she walked around the house examining everything that was in sight,

"clean apartment" Serena thought.

Serena had never been a neat tidy person, her room constantly looked like a tornado hit it, but she had been moving so much that she didnt even bother to un-pack.

"Andrew" Serena yelled,

"im in here" he replied, Serena followed his voice, she stood in the doorway hiding the bottle behind her back

"i need some help with the bandages" Serena said

"yeah sure" Andrew said,

"phew, he didnt see the bottle" Serena thought, Darien walked up behind her and took the bottle out of her hands, she glared at him

"you keep this up your not going to be able to leave" Andrew joked,

"you need a docter" Darien said, she snatched the bottle back off him when Andrew wasnt looking

"this has nothing to do with you" Serena snapped "

so you barge into my apartment, drink my vodka, get blood on my tiles and threaten me" Darien said "so of course this had nothing to do with ME"

"your brain is finally getting it" Serena smirked.

Darien stormed into the kitchen, Andrew sighed "your words, did you mean it?" Serena said,

"what?" Andrew asked

"about that i could.." Serena said shyly

"of course i did" Andrew said "you can sleep in the spare room once you get ride of all the blood"

"well do you think you could give me a lift, i didnt expect to be fighting Sieya" Serena said, Andrew looked up

"you fought Sieya?" Andrew asked

"yeah, i got 150"

is he still there?" Andrew asked

"they probably dumped him in the dumpster" Serena giggled,

"Darien can take you, and you need to take Sieya home" Andrew said,

Serena sighed "fine".


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: i dont own sailor moon

Serena got into the front seat of Dariens car "where am i taking you?" Darien asked

"two places, but i wouldnt recomend you get out of the car when we get there" Serena said

"What why not?" Darien asked

"unless you want your car to be stolen but im fine with that" Serena said.

Darien followed her directions carefully, he had never been to this side of town before, they pulled up in front of a ware house

"what is this place" Darien asked

"no where you would like" Serena said, Darien saw a man about Serena's age laying on a pile of garbage bags, Serena looked at him and sighed, she got out of the car and walked to him,

"Sieya wake up" Serena said, she took his hands and dragged him into the back seat of the car

"who did that to him" Darien asked, "the man looks like a vegetable"

"just shut up and drive" Serena said,

"where to?" Darien asked

"drive towards the arcade, and fast i dont want him waking up before we get there"

"you know this man?" Darien asked

"of course i do i dont just drag strangers into cars" .

They pulled up out the front of an alley "this is near the arcade" Darien said

"no shit sherlock" Serena said,

"i need your help" Serena said

"well you need my help" Darien said, "isnt that funny"

Serena glared at him and he shut up.

Darien and Serena dragged the man out of his back seat in into the alley, "where to?" Darien asked, Serena just looked a the door behind the fence, Serena dropped the man leaving Darien to carry him, she walked over the the fence and opened it, she gestured to Darien to walk through, she picked up the mans legs, he started to move

"shit" Serena said, she pulled the mans legs through a door causing Darien to follow, it seemed to be a house

"wierd" Darien thought.

Serena left Darien to carry the man, she looked around cheking if the coast was clear "where the hell are we?" Darien asked looking around, the place was a dump, there were beer cans near a t.v and mattresses every where, it looked like at least 20 people lived in this small house, the house was smaller then Dariens and Andrew bedrooms

"where are we?" Darien asked again, Serena ignored his questian.

They dragged the man and put him on one of the mattresses, Serena wrote a note 'sorry Sieya, i know you wanted to win, but you cant beat the best love Serena'

"where are we?" Darien asked, he heard childrens voices

"shit" Serena said, he heard footsteps athen saw at least 15 children peek there heads around a corner

"SERENA'S HOME SERENAS HOME!" they all chanted

"you live here?" Darien asked

"look not all of us live in fancy apartments and drive nice cars ok"

"i knew Andrew should have come March!" Serena shouted, all of the children crowed around Serena and Darien

"who are these people?" Darien asked, serena glared at him.

"look Sieya is not in good shape, i will bring some food around later, until then you must all stay inside and dont touch Sieya, if he asks you for some water or something like that please get it for him" Serena said,

all of the children went quite when she started to talk

"Yaten!" Serena yelled, a small silver haired boy walked around the corner, he looked about 7

"i putting you in charge ok?" Serena said nicely

"were you fighting again?" the boy asked

"you guys need food ok and sieya...well he need looking after, im not going to be here tonight" Serena said, all the children started to cry, the sound hurt Dariens hears.

"shh" Serena said

"you guys need to look after eachother" Serena said, Darien could see tears were welling in her eyes, the group of children noticed Darien was standing there

"whos this" one child asked, Sieya started to move

"serena you should go" a girl said "ok, but remember the story, sae as usual, and if he is mean to any of you, you have to tell me ok" Serena said, they all hugged her making her close her eyes in pain, " why isnt she telling them they are hurting her?" Darien thought.

No one said a word for the fist 10 minuets, Darien couldnt keep his questions un-answered for any longer,

"who were they?" Darien asked

"no one you would talk to" Serena said

"who is that man we dragged from a pile of garbage?" Darien asked "what was the place, what was the ware house?" .

Serena didnt answer him, Darien was getting on Serena's nerves, the one thing she hated more than 'barbies' was people who ask to many questions, she finally spoke

"look, that was where i live, the kids live there two, except not everyone was there, the beer cans you were looking at were from Joe my guardian, Sieya is just another person who lives there, the reason he looks like a veg-table is because he tried to fight me" Serena spat out, she took a deep breath "the warehouse is where i fight to earn money so the kids could eat, Sieya the dumb ass decided to challenge me and thats what he got, so stop asking questions" Serena said in one breath,

" thats alot of information to get in 30 seconds" Darien said

"dont ask so many questions then" Serena huffed. No one spoke any more after that.


	6. Chapter 6

"ANDREW YOU BIG GOOD WHERE ARE YOU?" Serena yelled,

"ITS 6.40" Andrew yelled from inside his bedroom

"i need to go to school" Serena yelled

"why didnt you tell me yesterday!" Andrew yelled

"BECAUSE IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE I DID NOT FEEL LIKE TALKING!" Serena screamed, Andrew came out from his room with his hands covering his ears,

"quite down Serena" Darien said, Serena glared at him

"this had nothing to do with you" Serena snapped.

Serena was standing in the kitchen wearing her school uniform "you look like.. a doll" Andrew laughed, Serena chuckled, when ever Andrew laughed Serena couldnt help but laugh too.

Andrew took Serena to school, she also wore her black hoodie because wearing no black made her feel naked.

She walked into the school reading the signs had she walked

"crossroads high" Serena read "what a wierd name for a school" she thought.

Serena walked into the school corridors searching for reception, she finally found it and was sent to her new class. She hated how to teachers made her stand in front of the entire class and look like an idiot, but of course this school was no exception.

"why cant i just sit down" Serena thought,

"class this is our new student, her name is Serena tsukino and expect you will make her feel very welcome" the teacher said.

"i dont think so" Serena mumbled under her breathe, Serena spotted a seat in the corner in the back row "perfect" Serena happily thought, she slumped down in it and pretended she was somewhere else, her thoughts drifted to Darien

"get ou get out get out" Serena yelled silently, she heard the class room door close, she immediately went to her back up plan, she rested her head on the table and put her arms on the desk trying to pretend to be asleep, if Serena moved she would be bombarded with questions.

Serena heard the teacher enter the room, with her head on the desk she could hear every move, every foot step every whisper. Serena had always had great hearing, that why she was such a good fighter, she knew where the sound became faint so thats where she would move to avoid getting hit.

"ms.tsukino" a voice said, Serena awoke from her thoughts

"what?" Serena said

"excuse me" the voice said, it sounded offended

"what miss" Serena said, she could hear giggles,

"what is the answer to question 12, on page 32 exercise 3D" Serena realised it was the teacher talking

"57" Serena said, she didnt even have her book open but she had already read the book and she had a knack for remembering things,

"correct" the teacher sighed "how did you get that answer?" "you times the first equation then take away that answer from the second question and divide it by two" Serena huffed, she wanted the sleep.  
"right" she said, Serena knew she was looking around Serena's table looking for a calculator or book of some sorts, she eventually gave up and Serena drifted off the sleep.

"Serena" a voice said,

"what?" Serena said sleepily, a finger poked her, Serena moved away from the finger and fell of her chair.

Serena sighed, "why did i have to klutz out now" Serena thought, she got up off the floor and turned towards the voice

"hi im Amy" the girl said

"im Serena, why were you poking me?" Serena asked

"well the bell rang and you didnt move, and you wouldnt take up" Amy explained

"oh thanks" Serena said.

"you can eat with us if you like?" Amy said pointing the Lita, Raye and Mina

"with the barbies over my dead body" Serena thought

"uh no thank you" ,

"ok bye then" Amy said, Serena walked to her locker, she was just opening her locker when some one leant on the lockers next to hers

"hi im Lita" she said, Serena just opened her locker in her face, it only missed her nose by an inch

"hi" Serena said,

"im Lita" she repeated

"hi" Serena repeated, she just wanted this girl to go away and stop annoying her but Serena could see that wasnt going to happen.

"im Serena"

"nice to met you" Lita said, Serena closed her locker and went to find a place to eat lunch. Lita followed her, Lita grabbed Serena's arm and dragged her

"great, were going to the Barbies" Serena thought, and sure enough Lita dragged her there

"would i get kicked out if i flipped her ?" Serena chuckled at that thought

"nah just in trouble" Serena thought, and with that Serena grabbed Lita's hand which was on Serenas arm and she flipped her, of course a teacher saw so Serena didnt even apologise and just walked towards the principals office laughing silently.


	7. Chapter 7

"Lita are you ok?" Raye asked

"im ok" Lita replied and she got up

"what happened?"

"well, that new girl flipped you" Mina said

"WHAT!" Lita yelled "she couldn't of flipped me, guys cant even lift me!"

"she did" Amy said "her name is Serena"

"well that Serena is going to get one giant ass kicking" Lita clenched her teeth together.

"why did she do that?" Raye asked

"i dont think she likes us" Mina frowned

"she seems nice" Amy chirped

Mina, Lita and Raye turned and glared at her

"what!" Lita screamed

"how can you cay shes nice, look what she did to Lita!" Mina yelled

"well she cant be that bad, Andrew's friends with her" Amy said quietly.

"i know your new here but that is not way to treat another class mate or any one for that matter" the Principal yelled

Serena sighed, she was bored "next hes going to say, i expected better from you, you said you would try harder" she thought

"i expected better from you, you promised that you would try harder" he yelled

Serena chuckled,

"you think this is funny"

Serena laughed even harder

"what in the devils name is so funny!"

she fell of her chair laughing, all most on the verge of tears

"dont cry Serena, not this time" Serena thought, but she couldn't stop laughing.

"this is your first strike"

"how many do i get?" Serena asked is between gasps for air, she still hadn't stopped laughing

"5"

Serena started crying with laughter "he has no idea" Serena thought "i only have to get out of this school and then no more school!" Serena thought

she kept laughing but picked herself of the ground, wiped her tears and walked out of the principals office laughing.

Serena had been warned before that if she made it to 13 schools, it would be the last straw, no more school and she would have to find some where to live,

but they didn't know that had been her plan all along, she already earned money easily, yes it was painful, but it was fun.

Serena walked into class and sat in her newly claimed seat and rested her head on the table listening to the footsteps, the movements and the whispers. she

closed her eyes and concentrated on her up-coming fight, Molly had told her that it was against a person referred to as Endymion.

"Darien i do not want you to fight" Andrew said

"i want to"

"no you dont" Andrew said "who are you up against anyway?"

"umm some Serenity" Darien shrugged

"where have i heard that before?" Andrew thought

"shit!" Serena yelled, "Andrew im going out!"

"where?" Andrew asked, but Serena was already out the door,

"please dont get hurt" Andrew whispered, knowing that she was out there all by herself scared him, "where have i heard that name?" Andrew thought, "Serenity,

Serenity, Serenity", suddenly it hit him "oh no" was all he could say.

"Amy i need your help" Andrew said,

"i was just in the middle of something when you called, how urgent is it?" Amy asked

"Serena and Darien are in big trouble" Andrew said

"what do you mean?" Amy asked, Andrew had a tendency to over react,

"well, Serena fights for money and Darien used to as well, but he got asked back for one more match against the best in the Area, he is versing a person that

fights under the name Serenity, i was wondering where i had heard that name before and i only just remembered and Serena said she was going out" Andrew said

without pausing, he tried to catch up on air.

"ok" Amy said waiting for Andrew to continued

"i rememberd Serena's fights under the name Serenity" Andrew said

no one spoke

"they can just say they can not fight" Amy said

"it doesn't work that way, once there in the ring they have to fight or else.." Andrew paused

"the girls and i will meet you at your apartment in 10 minuets" Amy said.

Serena entered the warehouse, all she could hear was screaming, she looked for any familiar face "hi Molly" Serena said

"hi Serena, you opponent is way cute" Molly replied, sometimes it was hard to think that Molly was one of the most feared people in this side of town,

"where is he?" Serena asked,

"i dont know"

Serena walked away and took off her jacket, she was wearing grey track pants and a three quarter t-shirt that ended just above her belly button, she walked

through the crowd and looked around, she looked into the crowd try to find this Endymion, she couldn't see anyone who appeared to look 'cute' as Molly put it.

She heard footsteps behind her, "dammit" Serena said, she dreaded turning around, and she regretted it even more when she actually did. "Darien?" Serena

asked, she was stunned which was a first, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"i was about to ask you the same question, i knew you fought, but you were always so bruised i didnt think you were this far up" Darien stated

"i didnt knew you could fight" Serena said. They both took there fighting stances, they both didnt want to fight, but they didnt have a choice, they had to

fight, if they didnt more specificly if Serena didnt fight, she would have no food, no money, no life.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: i do not own sailor moon

Andrew where are we going?" Lita asked

"Serena and Darien are in trouble" Amy said

"from who?" Raye asked

"each other" Andrew sighed

"what?" Mina asked

"you will see, but you must know that they dont have a choice, if they dont, they will be in even more danger, especially Serena" Andrew said, they called all tell he was worried.

"Why do we need to help Serena?" Lita asked, she was still angry at her, Andrew stopped the car,

"listen, i dont know what she did today but she has been through more then any of you ever have or probably ever will" Andrew stated, no one else spoke.

(INSIDE THE WARE HOUSE, SERENA & DARIEN)

The whistle blew, Darien got closer to Serena and punched her stomach, he knew where she was hurt and he wasn't going to use that against her, he knew she needed to win this, he wasn't going to let her win it just wasn't in his nature, but he didnt want to hurt her.

Serena moved back and kicked his legs out from under him, he landed on his back, he jumped back on his feet, but Serena wast in front of him, he felt something hard hit the back of his head and then something dug into his back "there she is" Darien thought, he was surprised by how fast she was.

Darien fell on his knees, he turned around and grabbed her foot bringing her onto the floor, he went to punched her but she rolled out of the way making him punch the floor, she stood on her feet and kicked him in the stomach, she didnt kick him with all her strength because she didnt want to hurt him, he grabbed her foot and pulled it causing her to fall to the ground, they both took there fighting stances waiting for some one to make a move.

(OUTSIDE THE WAREHOUSE, ANDREW,MINA,AMY, RAYE & LITA)

"which one?" Raye asked, staring at the 6 large buildings in front of them

"shhh" Lita said, she listened,

"that one" Lita said and she ran towards the 3rd warehouse

"wait" Andrew said, they al stopped

"you cant just run in there and break up the fight" Andrew said

"why not?" Mina asked

"the people in there are not just normal people, there serious people and you can get seriously hurt" Andrew explained

"then what can we do?" Raye asked

"we stand at the front of the crowd making sure they know we are there" Amy said

"then when the fight it over we make sure there ok and look after them" Mina chirped

"if we get in any trouble make sure to met ok, we fight better as a team" Raye said, they all nodded,

"what are you talking about?" Andrew asked

"Andrew there is alot you dont know, you should stay in the car" Lita orderd

"what?" Andrew said, they glared at him went and sat in the car. Once he was in the car and out of sight they all looked at each other "what ever you do we can not transform ok" Mina said

"agreed" they said in unison, and they ran inside to be confronted by a cowd.

"they are crowding around something" Lita said

"the fight is in the middle" Amy said,

"ok get to the middle of the crowd and stick to the plan" Raye said looking at Lita,

"ok i wont fight".


	9. Chapter 9

Serena swung her legs around hitting Darien in the Face, he crumbled to the ground. "im sorry" she whispered, "i know" Darien mumbled.

Darien stood up, he got ready to punch her and she did the same, Darien looked at the crowed,

"is that..?" Darien thought

"what are they doing here?" Serena thought, Lita, Mina, Raye and Amy stood in the middle of the crowd, they were in each corner of the mat. Serena looked at them, she had a -what-the-hell-are-you-doing-here-but-im-glad-your-here look on her face, they all smiled at her and Darien.

Serena stopped fighting, she did not want to fight, and for once she wasnt going to, she just put her hands by her side, Darien looked at her and then did the same.

The crowd was silent,

"you know the rules" a voice said

"i don't care Sammy" Serena said

"who is Sammy?" Darien asked, she didn't answer, a tear ran down her face

"my brother".

"Sammy leave me alone" Serena said,

"ive been waiting for this for a long time" Sammy said, Serena looked around and noticed that the place was empty apart from herself, Darien, Lita, Raye, Amy and two cats with weird markings on there faces

"why do your cats have moons on their faces?" Serena asked,

"i dont know" Mina lied,

"Serena" Sammy said,

"oh" , Serena had gotten distracted.

"go away" Serena said, clenching her hands together by her side, her knuckles were turning white,

"no" Sammy replied.

The others just stood there watching what was going on, "if he is her brother then why are they yelling?" Amy thought,

Sammy walked towards Serena and took a knife out of his pocket "i knew you let me go for a reason" Serena hissed,

"just saving you till later" Sammy replied with a laugh, he pointed the knife at Serena,

"leave her alone" Darien said,

"what are you going to do about?" Sammy snapped,

"leave her alone" Mina said

"what do you want with her" Raye asked

"what did she ever do to you" Lita asked,

"Queen Beryl wants her gone" Sammy said

Lita, Amy, Raye and Mina gasped, "how do you know Queen Beryl?" Lita asked

"let me introduce myself, im jedite, fighter for the negaverse and your worst enemy"

"Sammy" Serena said.

"i feel a strong force coming from Darien and Serena, be careful, we cant be sure whos side they are on" Luna said,

"YOU CAN TALK!" Serena yelled

Jedite put the knife to Serena's throut, "leave her alone negatrash" Lita yelled

"or you will what?"

"MERCURY POWER" "JUPITER POWER" "MARS POWER" "VENUS POWER" the girls yelled, jedite was shocked,

"so the sailor scouts interfer with the negaverses plans once again"

"your the sailor scouts, i thought jupider wouldnt be so easy to flip" Serena said, Serena kicked the knife out of Jedites hand she then kicked him in the face and punched his stomach.

"wheres Sammy" Serena said,

"oh your brother has been under my control for a long time, why do you think he killed your family" Jedite said

"you leave my family out of this!" Serena yelled, she punched him in the face,

"you are going to regret that", Jedite started to take her energy "try fighting without your energy" he mocked, Serena was getting weak but she stayed standing, "how is that possible!".

A moon symbol appeared on her forehead "Sailor Moon!" Artemis said

"shes the leader of the sailor scouts?" Lita asked

"the missing sailor scout" Mina exclaimed

"we have been looking for you" Amy said with a smile,

"take this" Luna said and she jumped into the air, and a locket appeared in Serena's hand, "now yell moon prism power" Luna instructed

Serena did what she said "MOON PRISM POWER" Serena yelled, a weird rush came over her, she felt calm and safe for the fist time in her life.

Serena was confused, she looked like the 'sailor scouts' except she had long read boot a blue skirt and a read bow, "what the hell is going on"

"you are Sailor Moon destined to fight the Negaverse" Artimis said

"who is the Negaverse?" Serena asked

"no time to fill you in now" Luna said.

"MOON TIARA" Serena yelled, the tiara left her hands and stuck Jedite in the stomach, "give my brother back" Serena yelled,

"you dont understand, i am your brother" Jedite said with a smirk, Serena's eyes filled up with tears, she collapsed into Dariens arms,

"Sailor Moon you have to wake up" Mina said

"come one Sailor moon"

Serena slowly opened her eyes, "where did he go" Serena asked, she had transformed back and the other girls had to,

"he disappeared back to the negaverse" Amy said

"how can your cat talk?" Serena asked,

"that's a long story" Artemis said.

THREE MONTHS LATER

"Mina hurry up or your going to be late" Serena teased

"im coming"

Serena started to walk towards Raye's temple and she ran straight into some one and ended up on the floor "ow" Serena said

"hi meatball head" a voice said

"hi Darien" Serena stood up,

"what was your rush?" he asked, Mina put her hand on Serena's shoulder once she had caught up

"i thought we were going to be late?" Mina asked "come one there no time to talk to your boyfriend"

Serena laughed, Darien put his arm around Serena's waist.

Serena smiled, she thought about how her life had changed so much, not only had she become Sailor Moon but she had a family. They were not related, but they helped her fill the void that had been in her heart for so long. Serena still lived with her foster family, she still argued with Sieya but instead of fighting for money, she fought for love and justice. Serena still wore an angry look on her face but she laughed and smiled, she realised that everything that had happened to her was because of a reason, Destiny.


End file.
